


Hostage

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [23]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Control, Gen, Kidnapping, Politics, Provost's Dog, Trust, hostage, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: After his kidnapping, Gareth III never trusts the nobility.





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Hostage

After the kidnapping, Gareth never trusted the nobility again, and when he inherited his kingdom, he always kept a grasp on at least one member of every noble house, holding them hostage so he would never be captive again.


End file.
